Чокобо
[[Файл:FFIX-Chocobo.png|200px|right|Чокобо появляются во многих играх Final Fantasy.]] - регулярная раса существ, появляющихся во многих игра серии Final Fantasy. Хотя чокобо и похожи на больших птиц, они используются в Final Fantasy как аналог домашних лошадей, на которых как ездят верхом, так и тянут с их помощью тележки и повозки. С самого первого их появления в Final Fantasy II они присутствуют в том или ином виде в каждой игре серии, являясь ее оплотом и даже талисманом. Персонаж-чокобо также является протагонистом в серии спин-оффов Chocobo Series. Описание [[Файл:Chocobo FFXIV Art.jpg|200px|right|Типичный чокобо из Final Fantasy XIV.]] Обычно чокобо изображаются в виде птиц с желто-оранжевым оперением, большими крыльями, длинными шеями и трехпалыми ногами, хотя в разных играх могут отличаться от этого описания в деталях. В более поздних играх наиболее распространенной породой стала желтая разновидность чокобо, и там же были введены другие типы чокобо, отличающихся различным цветом оперения. При этом, хотя желтые чокобо летать не могут, более развитые и сильные их породы могут и летать, и плавать. Наиболее известными вариациями стали черный чокобо, красный чокобо, синий чокобо, а также порода, повсеместно признанная самой сильной, - золотой чокобо. В других играх появляются чокобо зеленого, белого, серебряного, коричневого и пурпурного цветов. В некоторых играх разведение и выращивание чокобо даже выделяется в отдельную дополнительную задачу (sidequest), поскольку более сильные породы, которые могут плавать и летать, способны добираться до таких неизведанных мест, в которые не долетят летающие корабли. Правителем чокобо является страдающий ожирением Толстый Чокобо, способный разговаривать на человеческом языке и обладающий в различной степени магическими способностями, отсутствующими у обычных чокобо. Чокобо известны высокой скоростью бега - так, Музей Dissidia Final Fantasy утверждает, что здоровый взрослый чокобо может бежать со скоростью более 32 км/ч (20 миль/ч). Из-за этой высокой скорости в некоторых играх говорится о необходимости тренировок для безопасной езды на чокобо, а в некоторых для этого нужна лицензия. Обычной едой для чокобо являются различные овощи, из которых наиболее распространенным является овощ Гизаль, используемый, в том числе, и для того, чтобы приманить чокобо, находясь на Карте Мира, и использовать его для верховой езды. Известно, что чокобо имеют острый неприятный запах, о котором часто упоминают неигровые персонажи - в частности, в викторинах Разрыв Мозга в Final Fantasy XIII-2 рассказывается о том, что когда-то студенты Акакдемии проходили обязательный курс езды на чокобо, но в дальнейшем он был упразднен из-за жалоб родителей студентов на сильный запах, который источали их дети. В Final Fantasy XII упоминается о том, что употребление чокобо в пищу Овощей Гизаль помогает сбить этот неприятный аромат. Почти в каждой игре, в которой появляются чокобо, они используются для поездок верхом. Во время поездок на чокобо группа героев не участвуют в случайных сражениях и передвигаются быстрее, чем пешком. Герои могут найти чокобо в дикой природе - в лесах Чокобо - или взять напрокат в Стойлах Чокобо. В некоторых играх изображены воины верхом на чокобо, которые так и называются - Рыцари Чокобо (один из титулов в Ивалисе), при этом чокобо закованы в броню и похожи на настоящих бронированных коней из средних веков. Хотя большей частью чокобо в играх Final Fantasy являются домашними животными, их можно также увидеть в дикой природе и сразиться с ними в бою. Чокобо могут призываться во время сражения Призывателями и являются одними из самых простых типов призыва, которые осваивают Призыватели-новички. Чокобо владеют их фирменным боевым приемом Пинок Чокобо, а также гораздо более редким заклинанием Чоко-Метеором. Музыкальные темы Первое появление чокобо в Final Fantasy II побудило разработчиков игры и к созданию собственной музыкальной темы для этих существ. Хотя первым ее названием стало "Тема Чокобо", в каждой последующей игре название и жанр этой темы менялись, хотя основная мелодия оставалась той же самой. Обычно название зависит от музыкального стиля, в котором проводилась аранжировка темы, после которого следует франко-испано-португальский предлог de, образующий родительный падеж, и завершает название слово "Chocobo". Появления в играх ''Final Fantasy right В версии игры для Game Boy Advance (и всех последующих переизданиях игры) некоторые из статуй в тронном зале Замка Корнелия напоминают чокобо. Final Fantasy II В игре ''Final Fantasy II впервые появляются чокобо, и найти их там можно только в лесу к югу от Башни Кашуана. Как только герой спешивается с чокобо, тот тут же убегает обратно в лес, и поэтому чокобо используются главным образом для быстрого перемещения в Бафск из Кашуана и близлежащих областей. ''Final Fantasy III [[Файл:Choco ffiiids.png|right|100px|Чокобо во время призыва в версии ''Final Fantasy III для Nintendo DS.]] В местах с запахом чокобо игрок может приманить Толстого Чокобо с помощью Овоща Гизаль и вручить ему предметы из своего инвентаря на хранение. В нескольких лесах и областях Саронии игрок может найти чокобо и проехаться на них верхом по Карте Мира. Кроме того, игрок может выполнить дополнительную задачу (sidequest), связанный с поездкой на чокобо вокруг Парящего Континента. Чокобо также может быть призван в сражении, для чего необходимо выучить заклинание Магии Призыва 1 Уровня под названием . Во время призыва из пяти атак Чокобо три раза промахивается, а оставшиеся два раза может использовать одну из двух способностей: * : позволяет группе сбежать с поля боя. * : наносит урон, основанный на разности уровней атакующего и его цели. На оригинальном концепт-арте чокобо работы Ёситаки Амано изображается существо, радикально отличающееся по дизайну от того, что используется во всех последующих играх. ''Final Fantasy IV left Чокобо можно найти в лесах Чокобо, расположенных в разных концах света. В игре можно встретить несколько разновидностей чокобо. На обычных, желтых чокобо можно путешествовать по всему миру, однако они тут же убегают, как только герои спешиваются с них. Если поймать белого чокобо, то у всех членов группы восстановится по 500 очков магии MP. Черный чокобо, которого можно найти только в лесу к северу от Трои, умеет летать; приземляться же он может только в лесах. Однако, как только игрок получит в свое распоряжение летающий корабль Лунный Кит, черных чокобо можно найти в каждом Лесу Чокобо. Черные чокобо не убегают после спешивания, но когда игрок садится на них во творой раз, они автоматически летят в Лес Чокобо близ Трои. Наконец, в игре есть Толстый Чокобо, который может играть сразу несколько ролей. Чтобы приманить его, игрок должен использовать предмет Овощ Гизаль в месте, где "Пахнет, как Чокобо!". Чокобо также является существом Призыва, подчиняющимся Ридии. Во время Призыва он применяет атаку Пинок Чокобо, наносящую врагу нестихийный урон среднего уровня. Его время для призыва равняется 3, а затраты MP - 7 (10 в версии для Nintendo DS). ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- В этом продолжении ''Final Fantasy IV Чокобо также является существом Призыва для Ридии. Он наносит нестихийный урон средней степени тяжести, а затраты на его призыв составляют 7 MP. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years right Здесь роль чокобо та же, что и в оригинальной ''Final Fantasy IV, хотя со времени событий оригинальной игры в мире появилось еще несколько Лесов Чокобо. ''Final Fantasy V [[Файл:Boco.jpg|200x250px|thumb|Изображение Боко для ''Final Fantasy V.]] Барцу Клаузеру принадлежит, несомненно, самый известный чокобо во всей серии - Боко. Большую часть игры он проводит в Убежище Пиратов, однако после объединения миров Боко вновь с Барцем, но теперь он женат на молоденькой чокобо по имени Коко, и у них есть маленькие дети. Барц может ездить на Боко вокруг света, и, в отличие от своих собратьев в других играх, Боко никуда не убегает, когда Барц спешивается с него. В игре есть несколько дополнительных задач (сайдквестов), связанных с Боко. В этой игре появляется и черный чокобо, выполняющий примерно ту же роль, что и в Final Fantasy IV. Он может приземляться только в лесах, но, кроме того, может летать через горы, чьи вершины не покрыты снегом. Барц вместе со своими друзьями ездят на черном чокобо после того, как их Корабль с огненным двигателем засасывает под воду во время землетрясения возле Полумесяца. Первая попытка взлететь на черном чокобо оканчивается неудачей - тот, взлетев, быстро падает на землю, поскольку в его горле застряли осколки Кристалла Огня; Барц шлепает его несколько раз по шее, и осколки вылетают наружу. После этого чокобо способен легко нести на себе всю группу. В Объединенном Мире черного чокобо снова можно найти в Деревне-Мираже - он необходим для похода в Башню Феникса и на Северную Гору. left|Существо призыва Чокобо. В этой игре чокобо служит также и существом Призыва Уровня 1. Изредка во время Призыва появляется и Толстый Чокобо. В конце игры Барц, Фарис и Ленна едут на чокобо, а Криль летит на драконе. ''Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals [[Файл:Chocobo LotC.jpg|right|thumb|140px|Чокобо без оперения в ''Legend of the Crystals.]] Линали Клаузер может призывать чокобо. Однако ее заклинание призыва не совершенно, и призываемые ею чокобо без оперения, с голой розовой кожей, и очень похожи внешним видом на концепт-арт Ёситаки Амано к Final Fantasy III. Чокобо появляется в мультфильме пару раз - один раз в самом начале, когда Линали пытается убежать от Антлиона, но чокобо в конце концов пугается и исчезает, а во второй раз в башне Хирьюу, где Линали пытается оторваться от летающих роботов Дьявола Ра. И здесь чокобо смешно пугается и окончательно исчезает, когда Дьявол Ра похищает Линали. Наконец, еще несколько чокобо появляются в концовке. ''Final Fantasy VI left|90px В разных городах мира есть Стойла Чокобо, в которых можно взять чокобо напрокат. Некоторые Стойла спрятаны в лесах, и могут являться эквивалентом Лесов Чокобо из других игр. После спешивания, они возвращаются в свое стойло. Среди приемов команды Сетцера Игровой автомат есть один под названием (в ранних версиях назывался ''Chocobop), которым он может призывать в сражение чокобо. Страго и Релм могут использовать доспех под названием Костюм Чокобо, и, кроме того, Релм может драться оружием, называемым Кисть Чокобо. В Аукционном Доме Дзидоора регулярно выставляется на торги чокобо, который, по утверждению устроителей аукциона, умеет говорить, однако игрок не сможет это проверить - этот лот все время выигрывают старик и его сын, участвующие в торгах. В анимации магического заклинания Смущение, приема Знаний Смущение Ур. 3 и неиспользуемого вражеского заклинания Смущение видны несколько летающих по экрану чокобо, и еще несколько чокобо кружат вокруг цели. ''Final Fantasy VII 150px|right В ''Final Fantasy VII игрок должен экипировать одному из персонажей материю Приманка Чокобо, после чего вступить в случайное сражение рядом со следами чокобо - в этом случае в состав вражеской группы будет входить чокобо. После уничтожения всех врагов, кроме чокобо, сам чокобо будет автоматически пойман. Однако во время сражения чокобо может очень быстро сбежать, поэтому ему нужно скормить какой-нибудь овощ, чтобы он остался на поле боя. Получив летающий корабль Хайвинд и купив место в Стойлах Чокобо, игрок может держать там пойманных чокобо, и даже перевозить одного чокобо на грузовом корабле Юнона. В игре возможно выращивать чокобо разных расцветок. Разные породы чокобо позволяют игроку путешествовать в разных типах местности. В игре есть желтая, зеленая/синяя, черная и золотая породы чокобо. В мире игры есть четыре Пещеры Материи, до которых можно добраться только на определенных породах чокобо. В Золотом Блюдце также представлены несколько рас чокобо, являющихся цветными разновидностями обычного чокобо. Среди них есть розовый и белый чокобо. Более того, на довольно ранних стадиях игры можно найти Материю Призыва, с помощью которой можно призвать в битву Чоко/Мога. Иногда вместо них во время призыва появляется Толстый Чокобо. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Чокобо появляется в качестве существа Призыва Цифровой Волны Разума после получения Пера Чокобо. Его атака, Топот Чокобо, поражает всех врагов. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children thumb|right|150px|Деревянная фигурка чокобо в комнате Дензела и Марлин. Собственно чокобо в фильме не появляются, однако в комнате Дензела и Марлин рядом с фотографией можно увидеть деревянную декоративную фигурку чокобо. Рядом с дорогой, ведущей к домику Руфуса, стоит дорожный знак, сообщающий о том, что где-то неподалеку расположена Ферма Чокобо. Во время завершающих титров фильма можно увидеть несколько бегущих по пыльной дороге чокобо. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Чокобо не появляются в этой игре, но девушка-солдат WRO на корабле ''Шера упоминает о том, что у нее было чокобо по имени Боко. ''Final Fantasy VIII left|100px|Концепт-арт Боко. Чокобо можно найти в основном в Лесах Чокобо, где их можно поймать и использовать для поездок верхом через поля и по неглубоким водоемам. В ''Final Fantasy VIII вводится концепция чокобо-подростков, называемых чикобо. В игре есть множество дополнительных задач (сайдквестов), связанных с чикобо, особенно с одним по имени Боко, которого игрок получает в свою собственность. В игре есть также карты чикобо и Толстого Чокобо, используемые для карточной игры Triple Triad. В Японии некоторое время продавалось устройство PocketStation, на котором можно было играть в игру Chocobo World, в результате чего в Final Fantasy VIII появлялись новые предметы. То же можно сделать в версии игры для PC. Главным героем Chocobo World является Боко, а его возлюбленной - Коко. ''Final Fantasy IX Группа может ездить на единственном чокобо по имени Чоко, живущем в Лесу Чокобо. Встретившись с ним хотя бы один раз, герои могут вызвать его с помощью овоща Гизаль из любого места, где на земле видны следы чокобо. В мини-игре под названием "Чокобо Холодно-горячо" Чоко ищет в земле зарытые сокровища, вроде Чокографов, которые, в свою очередь, указывают на положение других сокровищ на Карте Мира. Если игрок найдет особенные сокровища, позволяющие проникнуть в Мир Снов Чокобо, то его чокобо сможет многому научиться - ведь при каждом визите в Мир Снов Толстый Чокобо будет давать ему по одной способности. По мере выполнения этого сайдквеста игрок будет постепенно получать доступ в новые игровые локации - Лагуна Чокобо, Воздушный Сад Чокобо и Рай Чокобо. В одной из хижин Деревни Черных Магов живут два черных мага, выращивающих яйцо чокобо. Когда из него вылупляется птенец, они называют его "Бобби Корвен" и любят его, как своего собственного ребенка. Имя ''Бобби Корвен является расширением имени Боко - каждый его слог используется в первом и втором расширенном имени. В подземной лаборатории деревни Дали также есть чокобо, с помощью которого приводится в движение генератор, питающий машину по производству черных магов. Еще одного чокобо можно увидеть в Деловом Районе Линдблюма, но это, скорее всего, игровая ошибка: если игрок очень внимательно всмотрится в экран, находясь в Деловом Районе, то увидит невесть откуда взявшегося чокобо, парящего над землей. Этот чокобо находится в отдалении, справа от области перекрестка. После перехода на другой угол обзора камеры (к фонтану) чокобо исчезнет с экрана. На одном из концепт-артов к Final Fantasy IX изображено транспортное устройство под названием , приводимое в движение восемью чокобо, однако в финальной версии игры оно не используется.Unseen64 ''Final Fantasy X right|200px|Концепт-арт Чокобо из ''[[Final Fantasy X.]] Чокобо широко распространены в Спире и используются в основном как транспорт. Крестоносцы выращивают из чокобо верховых животных для Рыцарей Чокобо, сражающихся с Сином верхом на чокобо. Чокобо также используются для приведения в движение кораблей, на них можно безопасно передвигаться по Ми'ихенскому Тракту. В игре есть чокобо только одного цвета, желтого, а получить их можно, взяв напрокат в Стойлах Чокобо или поговорив с заводчиком Чокобо в Тихих Землях, после чего пройти три тренировки, в которые входят скачки на чокобо. Чокобо требуются для получения Тидусом его Небесного Оружия Каладболга. Участвуя в скачках на чокобо в Храме Ремием, игрок может получить ключевой предмет Облачное Зеркало, необходимый для активации Небесного Оружия. ''Final Fantasy X-2 right|140px В ''Final Fantasy X-2 появились новые быстрые средства передвижения - суда на воздушной подушке, а также демоны, охотящиеся на чокобо. В силу этих причин поездки на чокобо по Ми'ихенскому тракту больше не практикуются. Более того, на чокобо нельзя покататься вплоть до Главы 5, и даже после этого должны быть выполнены определенные условия. Если игрок помог Класко открыть Ранчо Чокобо в Тихих Землях, то во время сражения он сможет захватить в плен чокобо - так же, как это делается в Final Fantasy VII. В сражении Чокобо нападают на Крылья Чаек; для охоты на чокобо крайне не рекомендуются Дрессферы Берсеркера с полученной способностью Контратаки. Игрок может победить чокобо, и тот умрет, но никакой награды за это не последует. Чокобо в этой игре используются не так, как в Final Fantasy X - здесь они только ищут спрятанные предметы. При этом игрок сначала должен вырастить чокобо до определенного уровня - от 1 до 5. У всех чокобо имеются пределы уровней, из них 2 - обычные, а 5 - очень редкие. Чем выше уровень чокобо, тем меньше вероятность того, что чокобо сбежит во время добывания предметов. Даже если игрок воспитает своего пернатого до уровня 5, то все равно останется шанс, что он убежит. Более того, чокобо всегда убегают от игрока, когда его показатель сердец падает до нуля. При этом единственный способ пополнить сердца - накормить чокобо Зеленью Пазана. На своем ранчо игрок может держать до 14 чокобо. Кроме обычных чокобо, игрок ожмет найти , пройдя необязательное подземелье на Ранчо Чокобо. Изумительного Чокобо можно так же, как и других его собратьев, использовать для поиска сокровищ или исследования Спиры, в котором он может найти дополнительные подземелья. Однако в отличие от других чокобо Изумительный Чокобо никогда не убегает от игрока. Как и в оригинальной игре, все чокобо здесь только одного цвета - желтого. ''Final Fantasy XI left|thumb|250px|Разные цветовые оттенки пород чокобо. В онлайновом воплощении ''Final Fantasy чокобо являются одним из самых быстрых видов альтернативных средств передвижения. Например, чокобо, взятые напрокат, позволят игроку перемещаться в два раза быстрее, чем пешком, а выращенные игроком чокобо могут бегать и медленнее, и быстрее в зависимости от способа их выращивания. Однако для того, ездить на чокобо, в оригинальной версии игры игрок должен был взять его напрокат в Стойлах Чокобо, причем сначала еще нужно было получить в одной из задач Лицензию на Чокобо. Игроки также в любое время могли принимать участие в мероприятиях "Чокобо Горячо-Холодно", накормив своих верховых чокобо Овощами Гизаль, после чего те начинали искать искали зарытые сокровища. Позже Square-Enix выпустила расширение к игре Treasures of Aht Urhgan, в которое включила мероприятие . Теперь игроки могут выращивать своих собственных чокобо с различными сильными и слабыми сторонами, которых можно использовать в верховых поездках или скачках чокобо. ''Final Fantasy XII right|180px|Концепт-арт чокобо. right|180px Чокобо часто встречаются в ''Final Fantasy XII. Домашние чокобо имеют желтый цвет, и их можно арендовать для поездки у Гурди в большинстве наземных городов Ивалиса. На заднем плане нескольких игровых областей, включая вершину летающего корабля, также можно увидеть чокобо. Желтые чокобо позволяют игроку ездить на них, при условии, что тот кормит их Овощами Гизаль из своих запасов. There are also other colored chocobos that can be fought in the wilds of Ivalice; most notably in the color black. These come in red, black, brown, green and white varieties. There is also a rare variant of black chocobo, a powerful red variant, and even a white chocobo recognized as an Elite Mark. Characters can ride a chocobo for a maximum of 180 seconds before it drops the character. Chocobos have the ability to access special paths that player characters cannot cross on their own. These special paths have chocobo tracks on the ground. Some story elements of the game require characters to use a chocobo, and in those situations, they are free of charge. Riding a chocobo allows the character to cross maps faster without being harassed by enemies. The yellow chocobo, when ridden into Ozmone Plains, will appear in the bestiary once the party disembarks. A chocobo's sprite is added to the Sky Pirate's Den after the party has walked over 50,000 steps, granting the player the title of Wayfarer. A white variation can also be obtained after defeating the Trickster mark, awarding the title of Sharpshooter. There are also hidden paths that only chocobos can use, signified by chocobo footprints in front of it. These appear in a few areas like the Phon Coast, the Ozmone Plain, and the Mosphoran Highwaste. A chocobo is required to go the the Henne Mines, as the only way to get there is on a chocobo pathway. A chocobo is also required to get the Esper, Exodus in the Mosphoran Highwaste after solving a puzzle. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Chocobos are a Rank I melee summon, and the fastest summon in the game. They have no special attacks, and their normal ''Beak attack only causes minor damage. Chocobos can also be encountered as enemies. Different colored chocobos have different skills, although the player can only summon the yellow type. Trickster is the most powerful chocobo in the game. ''Final Fantasy XIII There are two varieties of chocobos in ''Final Fantasy XIII, one from Gran Pulse and one from Cocoon. The character Sazh Katzroy has a Cocoon Chocobo Chick that lives inside his afro and is capable of flight. He intends to give it to his son Dajh Katzroy as a gift. Adult chocobos appear as a means of transportation on Gran Pulse. They are much larger than they are in previous games, with two long ear-like feather clusters on the sides of their heads. The chocobos from Cocoon are smaller due to domestication, and are more similar to chocobos from previous games. Adult chocobos are found in several static places in the Archylte Steppe. The chocobos from the Archylte Steppe can be used to dig for treasure. If a character is riding one and goes near treasure an exclamation mark will appear over the chocobos head. The adult chocobos from XIII can also jump onto high cliffs and over large gaps. Riding a chocobo will enable the player to avoid battles. However, the chocobo has a Morale meter represented by three feathers, and each time a monster touches the bird, one feather is lost. If all feathers are lost, the chocobo escapes, leaving the party to advance on foot, though the feathers regenerate over time. Should the party encounter an Oretoise, such as a Long Gui or Adamantoise, the chocobo will lose all of its morale and flee. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 There are two types of chocobos available to ride in game: the normal yellow chocobos require one use of gysahl greens to ride, but in later stages the player encounters chocobos sporting maroon red feathers with blue feathers on their wings that constantly eat up the supply of greens as they are ridden. Chocobos appear as regular enemies and can be captured and recruited in the player's Paradigm Pack. Chocobos tend to run from battles; as some chocobos are rare encounters, a good tip is to pay attention to the chocobo's movements in battle, as right before they flee they will turn around and shake their rear. As soon as the player spots this they can press and redo the battle, as it is often faster than waiting for another one to spawn. Depending on a chocobo, a different type of the Feral Link will be executed: Kweh is a physical ability available to Red Chocobo, Chocobo, Gold Chocobo, and White Chocobo, while Kweh Kweh is a magical ability available to Blue Chocobo, Black Chocobo, Green Chocobo, Purple Chocobo, and Silver Chocobo. "Chocobo Racing" takes place in the game, and is hosted in the casino city, Serendipity, among other mini-game elements. Players can obtain the Nagaraja bow for Serah by winning the Kalavinka Cup, the Tower dual swords for Noel from the Proudclad Cup, and the rare Dark Matter. In the extra episode "Heads or Tails", there is a quest involving Sazh Katzroy looking for seven chocobo chicks named Haughty, Sloth, Wrath, Neid, Luxuria, and Greed. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Chocobos will appear as a method of transportation for Lightning, who can move about Nova Chrysalia's four continents either by the monorail or by chocobo.http://www.finalfantasy.net/lrff13/lightning-returns-gameplay-systems-detailed/ Lightning will also encounter an injured white chocobo, whom she presumably must help. Final Fantasy XIV Chocobos were inflicted by a mysterious plague that greatly reduced their numbers and forced the city-state stables to stop renting the birds to adventurers. However, the plague has been slowly subduing recently, allowing the chocobo rentals to function once more. There are two types of chocobos in the game, Rental and personal. Initially, the main difference between them is that Personal chocobos move at a higher speed; however, Naoki Yoshida already commented on future chocobo related content such as outfitting your steed with personalized equipment and fighting on chocobo-back. The equipment, known as Chocobo Barding, is currently in the game for aesthetic purposes and offers no extra protection as of yet. To rent a chocobo, players only need to speak to the NPC stationed at each city-state's chocobo stables and pay a fee of 800 gil for a 10 minute ride. To unlock personal chocobos, players must first reach Private Third Class rank on a company and buy their own Chocobo License for 2,000 company seals, then presenting it at the stables to get their bird and name him. Then, personal chocobos may be called from outside towns and dungeons by clicking the chocobo icon located in the micro menu. Unlike the chocobos in other games, there is no limit to how often a player can call their chocobo, with the exception of when an enemy is engaged. There is, however, the risk of being attacked by monsters and either lamed (slowed) or forcibly dismounted. Because of this, players will not be able to ride unharmed through dangerous areas as they would in other games. Personal chocobos and rental chocobos have different music. In ''A Realm Reborn, players will be able to fight alongside their chocobos, and train them in specific ways. For example, a player can focus their chocobo to use healing magic, or physical attacks, and the chocobo can be equipped with barding that resemble a job or creature. Currently known bardings that will be available are the classic white and black mage outfit, dragoon and a behemoth-like armor. ''Final Fantasy Tactics In ''Final Fantasy Tactics, chocobos appear in three different varieties: Normal (Yellow), Black, and Red. Each is slightly different in the types of abilities it can use in battle. If a chocobo is recruited by the heroes, a human character can ride the chocobo in battle for much quicker transportation and to fly over obstacles. A notable chocobo, Boco, is an optional playable character. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance In this game, chocobos are used as a mount for the judges, and the Animist job can use the ability Chocobo Rush, which summons a group of chocobos to trample everything in a line. Aside from this, chocobos are only mentioned briefly in certain situations, such as certain areas, as mission items and in special missions (where you have to battle a Totema), where special judges are seen riding chocobos with red armor. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Chocobos appear as enemy monsters that can be weakened and mounted by the moogle job Chocobo Knight. There are six different color variations, each with its own abilities that can also be harnessed by the Chocobo Knight: *'Yellow': Has no special unique abilities, simply the standard Choco Cure to heal surrounding units, Choco Beak to attack, and Choco Barrier to cast Shell and Protect on surrounding units. *'Green': Can use Choco Esuna to remove negative status effects from surrounding units. *'Brown': Can use Choco Guard to boost Defense, Magic Defense, and cast Regen on surrounding units. *'Red': Can use Choco Meteor to do damage. *'White': Can use Choco Recharge to restore MP to one unit. Also resistant to Holy damage. *'Black': Can use Choco Flame to attack from a distance, also has a shorter movement stat in exchange for the ability to fly. Crystal Defenders Chocobos appear as a summon in ''Crystal Defenders W3, where a herd can be used to deal low-level damage to all enemies at the cost of two crystals. ''Fortress in a storyboard.]] Chocobos were set to appear in this canceled spinoff installment. Final Fantasy Type-0 The game features a breeding element to them similar ''Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy X-2. They also possess the Chocobo Kick skill with damage based on their type for mission events that require the player to retake a portion of the map, their Chocobo Kick varies from chocobo to chocobo, attack chocobos being relatively strong normal chocobos having a weaker variant and assault and kamikaze chocobos which have a damage value well into 300 to 900 ranges respectively. They can only use Chocobo Kick during the tactical map missions and are especially handy for taking out larger enemies quickly. Izana Kunagiri owns a chocobo named Chichiri. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The Clavats' best shield in the game is called the Chocobo Shield. One of the items needed to craft it is a Yellow Feather. Additionally, an Artifact that can be found is called the Chocobo Pocket, which upgrades the user's number of command slots by one. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The Selkies' best weapon in the game is called the Chocobow, a yellow bow with a chocobo head that fires arrows from its mouth. When it hits an enemy, small images of chocobos appear upon impact. The description for the weapon reads, ''"A bow modeled after fabled fantastical fowl creatures. It has a distinctive... scent". One of the items needed to craft this weapon is a Yellow Feather, described as "A large feather from some avian creature. Its color looks vaguely familiar...". The scroll to make this weapon is called Lil' Yella Fella, whose description reads "Instruction booklet for a weapon. It has a cute yellow bird on the cover. For Selkies only". There is also a Creature Head and Creature Suit that, when equipped on a Yuke, make them appear as a chocobo. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The Chocobo Series Scratch Card feature a chocobo, while the rare version of the card features artwork from Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales, depicting Chocobo and Shiroma. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers While previously only being mentioned in the ''Crystal Chronicles series, chocobos make their first appearance in The Crystal Bearers. Chocobos can be found near cities and villages, and may be rented for free, for an unlimited time. However, the player loses the chocobo once they dismount it. While riding the chocobo, a lit-up area will occasionally show up where the chocobo may dig at and obtain treasure. If Gysahl Greens are found, the chocobo's sprinting time is increased by seconds. Enemies will not attack the player while they are riding a chocobo, and will instead run away. There is also the appearance of wild chocobos in Snowfield, outside of the Rivelgauge Monastery. These are purple in color and live outside of small caves where they raise their young. There are sometimes eggs of baby chocobos inside the nests. Wild chocobos will attack the player in an attempt to protect their young. The Rivelgauge Monastery asks the player to bring any chocobo eggs that they find to the Monastery. There is also a scene in which Layle rides a wild chocobo while following Amidatelion after beating Blaze at the Rivelgauge Monastery, and Jegran uses a chocobo to shield himself when Blaze attempts to kill him. ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Chocobos appear only as weather vanes in the town of Windia. Aside from this, the townspeople consider chocobos to be mythical creatures. Final Fantasy Adventure Chocobo is a temporary party member in the game, it serves as a mount for Sumo, but later becomes "Chocobot" due to its leg being wounded and Dr. Bowow mechanizing it. Final Fantasy Dimensions Chocobos may be found in Chocobo Forests in ''Final Fantasy Dimensions. Going up to a yellow chocobo and catching it will allow you to ride it until the player chooses to dismount it, avoiding enemy encounters. Additionally, white chocobos may be found in chocobo forests as well, restoring MP when caught. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Chocobo appears as a summon as well as an Icon. When summoned, it randomizes the Bravery points of both players and can be obtained as a Stage Bonus in the Distant Glory - Heroes Storyline. The artwork used for the summon is from ''Final Fantasy VIII. In addition, a chocobo's cry accompanied by visible 'footprints' appears at the start of Bartz's EX Burst. In a sense, it might be Boko cheering on Bartz as he performs his EX Burst. Chocobos are also used as a visual representation of the game's Play Plan, which rewards players based on how many battles they fight. At the beginning of the game, players select from one of three categories - "Casual", which will reward them with the Chocobo Down accessory after 15 battles, which grants 20% more EXP and has a 30% chance of breaking; "Average", for a Chocobo Wing after 30 battles, which grants 50% more EXP with the same chance of breaking; and "Hardcore", for a Chocobo Feather after 60 battles, which grants double EXP and also has a 30% chance of breaking. Two more Play Plans can be unlocked after completing all of the Destiny Odysseys - "Grind-lover", represented by a black chocobo, which rewards the player with more EXP and luck multiplier bonuses, but no treasures; and "Treasure Hunter", represented by a fat chocobo, which rewards the player with chocobo accessories every few battles, but has no bonuses. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Chocobos returns as both a summonstone and the Play Plan representation, with the same functions as it had in ''Dissidia. The summonstone can be purchased from certain Moogle Shops for 60 KP. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Chocobos appear in ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. They are summoned in Field sequences by doing well in the feature drive. There are a few different varieties, and there is an award for summoning all the different kinds. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Each time the player advances they encounter either a monster, a chocobo, or a gate crystal. The player may encounter anywhere from one to three chocobos when they are found, and they may be fed Gysahl Greens to entice them to give the character a crystal from a pouch around their neck, granting the character an ability. There are six varieties of chocobo: yellow, black, white, red, green, and gold. Black, white, and red chocobos give increasingly better quality rewards, but they more often run away when fed only Gysahl Greens. These chocobos will always give the player an ability crystal when fed vomp carrots, however, requiring one vomp carrot per ability obtained if more than one chocobo has gathered. Red, green, and gold chocobos are associated with events and only appear in event areas. Red chocobos give event abilities, though they do carry normal ones, and green ones give summonstones. A gold chocobo only appears with in a flock with seven red chocobos, but it gives an SR+ ability if it and the seven other chocobos are all satisfied with the treat they are fed. The Android app icon for the game is a chocobo. Final Fantasy All the Bravest Chocobo is an exclusive character only available from the Premium Character Shop as a random downloadable content, he uses the Chocobo Kick during battle. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Chocobos appear in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Most of the cards are wind-elemental, except for Chocobo Chick's card, that is fire-elemental. ''Chocobo Series Chocobo (often a specific member of the species with the proper name "Chocobo") is the primary protagonist of his very own spin-off games that delve into a variety of genres. Several of these games are limited to Japan-only release, although some have been released in Europe. *Chocobo Racing, a kart-racing game for the PlayStation. *Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon'' and Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2, dungeon-crawler games often marketed as beginner RPGs. *''Chocobo Stallion, a game designed to mimic the look and feel of horse racing at a derby. *Dice De Chocobo, a video board game similar to Monopoly. *Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales'' for the Nintendo DS, featuring card duels and mini games that must be completed to progress in the story. *''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon'' for the Wii, which follows Chocobo's attempts to retrieve the people of Lostime's lost memories. ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited Chocobos are a common sight in ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited. A chocobo named Chobi is one of the main party members, while a herd of wild chocobos roam around Wonderland led by the Chocobo Sisters, Chocobaba and Chocoimo, two slightly oddball old women. ''Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within A chocobo is visible on a suitcase carried by a man during the Phantoms' attack on New York, as well as on Aki's pajama shirt. Появления в играх не-''Final Fantasy ''Kingdom Hearts A Keyblade known as the Metal Chocobo has a Keychain of a yellow chocobo. A type of Gummi Ship, a flying vehicle used in the game, named "Chocobo" appears in the form of a chocobo. There is also a crossed-out drawing of a chocobo in the secret cave on Destiny Islands. ''Legend of Mana In , wild black chocobos are random monsters and cannot be tamed, but it's possible to grab bird eggs from several locations. These eggs have a chance of hatching a tame yellow chocobo that would fight alongside the player. Moreover, if the player has a game save from Final Fantasy VIII on their memory card during the Monster Corral tutorial quest, the egg obtained during this quest will hatch a chocobo rather than a Rabite. Also, in the town of Domina, the priest in the church states that, "Miss Yuka (the innkeeper of Domina) seems to be a chocobo, but she insists she is a canary". ''Sword of Mana'' In Sword of Mana, the Game Boy Advance remake of Final Fantasy Adventure, the chocobo makes a cameo appearance after the ending. Once the credits have roll and reach the Fin screen, the player will have to wait for five minutes after the completion of the game. The Fin screen will disappear, and a chocobo will hatch from an egg, wave to the player before leaving the screen. ''Itadaki Street'' There is a chocobo character in Itadaki Street. There is also a mini-game based on chocobo races. ''Parasite Eve'' In Parasite Eve, there is a banner hanging above the entrance of the Natural History Museum, as seen from the New York map, that has a picture of a chocobo on it, and reads 'Chocobo' below the picture. Further, the building model icon used for The Museum of Natural History on the 3D map of this same game, depicts a statue of a chocobo in front of the building. ''Front Mission'' In one of the early levels of Front Mission Alternative, a chocobo runs through the background of a cutscene in a forest. ''Dream of Mirror Online'' In Dream of Mirror Online, players may receive a pet known as a "Kukobo" which has the same build as a chocobo, but has coloring an infamous enemy race in the game known as a Kuku. The player may ride the creature around as well as play with it to gain loyalty and use it in fighting. ''Lunar 2: Eternal Blue'' In Lunar 2, when players arrive at the gypsy camp, they can speak to a woman near the first cart which a creature similar in appearance to a chocobo is standing next to it. The creature is actually called a "chuckuboo", but is nearly called a chocobo by accident. ''Grand Fantasia'' In Grand Fantasia players can receive bird like mounts called sunbirds that closely resemble a chocobo or they appear as wild enemies in various areas these sunbirds has a variety of colors such as yellow, white, black and orange. ''Imaginary Range'' In Square Enix's iOS game, Imaginary Range, the silhouette of a chocobo can be found in one of the game's mini-game, "IP Generation". The silhouette is on a car's back mirror, disguising itself as a crack (albeit a notable eye in the silhouette's head). ''Dragon Quest VI'' In the DS remake of Dragon Quest VI, which was produced by Square Enix, a toy chocobo can be found on the second floor of a shop in Clearvale. ''Secret of Evermore'' In Secret of Evermore, the player can acquire a Chocobo Egg via trading. It's a key item that increases the maximum HP of the hero. ''Lord of Vermillion 2'' A Chocobo appears as a card. Интересные факты *Square Enix's cafe Artnia serves pancakes with a chocobo emblem imprinted on them. The chocobo is how they appear in the Chocobo Series of games. *Rules for using chocobos in were published in the September 2004 issue of Dragon magazine. The rule set contained information on two different breeds of chocobo, yellow and black. *The name "Chocobo" is probably a reference to the Japanese chocolate malt ball, chokõbo. *In the PSP release Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions, the generic male "Clifton" claims: "The feral chocobo calls with a boisterous "wark", not the domestic breed's mild "kweh". *Chocobos have been said to have been inspired by creatures known as "horseclaws" from Hayao Miyazaki's Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind.Edge Magazine *In the video game , an enemy called the Choocoboo appears as a cockatrice enemy. См. также *Boco *Choco *Koko *Legendary Ciel Примечания en:Chocobo de:Chocobo es:Chocobo fi:Chocobo fr:Chocobo it:Chocobo ja:チョコボ pt:Chocobo Категория:Расы Категория:Враги Категория:Существа Категория:Средства передвижения Категория:Животные Категория:Чокобо Категория:Final Fantasy I Категория:Final Fantasy II Категория:Final Fantasy III Категория:Final Fantasy IV Категория:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Категория:Final Fantasy IV: Interlude Категория:Final Fantasy V Категория:Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals Категория:Final Fantasy VI Категория:Final Fantasy VII Категория:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Категория:Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Категория:Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Категория:Final Fantasy VIII Категория:Final Fantasy IX Категория:Final Fantasy X Категория:Final Fantasy X-2 Категория:Final Fantasy XI Категория:Final Fantasy XII Категория:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Категория:Final Fantasy XIII Категория:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Категория:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Категория:Final Fantasy XIV Категория:Final Fantasy Tactics Категория:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Категория:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Категория:Crystal Defenders Категория:Final Fantasy Type-0 Категория:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Категория:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Категория:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Категория:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Категория:Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Категория:Final Fantasy Adventure Категория:Final Fantasy Dimensions Категория:Dissidia Final Fantasy Категория:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Категория:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Категория:Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Категория:Final Fantasy All the Bravest Категория:Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Категория:Chocobo Series Категория:Final Fantasy: Unlimited Категория:Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within Категория:Призываемые существа Dissidia Final Fantasy Категория:Эсперы Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings